1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable furniture systems and more particularly to an inflatable wall and wall structure particularly designed for use in trade show, visual merchandising and special events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display booths in various forms are used at trade show, fairs and conventions to establish a presence and present the product.
Conventional display booths are of rigid construction and are difficult and expensive to transport to the site. Additionally, there are associated set-up and dismantling costs.
Therefore, there has been a need for an inflatable display wall that is collapsible, easily transportable, affordable, lightweight and easy to erect and use. It is further desirable if the display wall provides for presentation of electric display lighting and signage.